Don't worry
by greysfan1804
Summary: April has a great life, a newlywed, just found out she is pregnant, great friends, and a good job. What happens when one day out with Lexie turns into something much worse than just a quick jog in the park. Somewhat AU, pairings April/Stark, Mark/Lexie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's anatomy

April couldn't believe how great her life was going right now, she had just married the man she loved about 6 months ago and now she was pregnant with their first child. She had just told him last night and he had been thrilled, which was a relief since she wasn't sure what to expect. Now she was on her way to meet her best friend Lexie at the park so they could go jogging. Lexie had just had a baby 2 months ago and had wanted to start jogging so she could lose the weight and had convinced April to do it with her. She couldn't wait to tell Lexie her news; she knew Lexie would be really happy for her and Robert. As she turned her car into the parking lot her and Lexie had agreed to meet in her cell phone rang, a quick look at the caller ID told her it was her husband.

"hello" April said

"Hi sweetie, did you tell her yet?" Robert asked

"No, I just turned into the parking lot" April replied

"ok, I'll let you go, but remember to be careful and call me when you get done, I'll be sure to have my phone on and if I'm in surgery I'll have a nurse answer it" Robert said

"Don't worry we will be fine, but I will call you when I get back into the car if it makes you feel better. I love you" April said

"I love you too, bye" Robert said

April laughs as she hangs up; Robert had tried to convince her not to go this morning. He told her she shouldn't be running now that she is pregnant and the park isn't that safe for two women alone anyway. She told him that her and Lexie had run at the park a bunch of times alone and had been fine and that he was a doctor and should know that pregnant women can still exercise. She finally gets out of the car and goes over to Lexie who is doing some stretches by her car.

"Hey Lexie, ready to start?"

"Yep I'm ready if you are" Lexie said

"Ok but I have some big news for you and I can't wait any longer to tell you"

"What is it" Lexie asked

"I'm pregnant!" April said

"Oh my god, that is so great! Have you told Robert yet?" Lexie asked

"Yes, I told him last night, he was really happy. He jumped up and hugged me and was smiling the rest of the night" April said, smiling as she relived the memory

"That's so sweet, I'm so happy for you guys!" Lexie said, hugging April

They started jogging after that, chatting about work, their husbands, Mark and Lexie's baby Davy, and April's baby to be. After jogging for about 30 minutes they decide to stop for a minute and rest. They walk over to sit on a bench when Lexie notices a strange man coming up to them. Just as she was going to ask what he needed he grabs April shoves her against a tree. Lexie runs over and tries to get him off of her, but he hits Lexie and shoves her out of the way. The man starts running his hands all over April and she struggles to get away but he is to strong for her. He kisses her and she bites him which only makes him angry so he starts hitting her in the face and shoves her onto the ground. While he is doing this Lexie had snuck away and used her cell phone to call 911, by the time she gets back the man has April pinned underneath him on the ground and has removed her shirt. Lexie runs towards them but the man pulls out a knife and holds it to April's throat. He tells Lexie not to come any closer or he will kill April, who is still lying so still now to avoid getting cut. Lexie stops where she is and tells the man she will not move, please just don't kill her friend. Just then they hear sirens, which seem to get the man worried, with one more look at Lexie he turns and cuts April right across her cheek and hits her in the head, knocking her unconscious, before jumping up and disappearing into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I was really happy to see somebody liked the story. I'm a little worried about this chapter because its going to be more about stark and he is harder to write, so he may seem a little out of character. Let me know any thoughts you have on the story and anything I could be doing better, I will take any help since this is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Robert is starting to get worried, he had hung up with April over an hour ago and he couldn't get her to answer to her cell phone. He also tried Lexie who wasn't answering either. It was possible that both had left their phones in the car, but he really hoped they wouldn't run alone on the trail at the park without a phone with them. Robert was walking down the hall by the surgery schedule when he saw Mark Sloan standing there looking at the board.

"Hey Mark, have you heard anything from Lexie today?"

"Not since this morning before she went to go running with April, why what's up?" Mark asked

"I'm not sure, but I asked April to call me when they got finished and she promised she would but I haven't got a call yet and I can't get through on either of their phones" Robert said, looking worried

"Well maybe they are still out running, how long ago was it that they started?" Mark asked

"Well I talked to April right before, and that was about an hour and a half ago" Robert answered

"That is a pretty long time for them to still be running, maybe they went to breakfast" Mark said

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why neither one is answering or why April didn't call me back" Robert said still worried

"Well that's true, could she be mad at you for anything?" Mark asked

"I don't think so, we had a really good night and I barely saw her this morning" Robert answered

"Why was last night so great?" Mark asked

"well I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell anyone, but I'm sure April has told Lexie by now, we are having a baby" Robert replied, smiling as he told Mark

"Oh wow, that's great, good for you man!" Mark said

"Thank you, we are pretty excited" Robert said "hey I need to go check on some patients, will you let me know when you here from Lexie?"

"Of course, and I will tell her to tell April to call you so you can stop worrying" Mark said, turning back to the board.

About twenty minutes later, Robert and Marks pagers go off, informing them to get down to the ER right away. Mark gets there first and Owen Hunt tells him that they just got a call that an ambulance is coming bringing two doctors from the hospital there, they were out jogging when a man attacked them, one was fine with just a swollen lip, but the other was unconscious and had been cut up and beaten. The transporter confirmed the names were Lexie Grey-Sloan and April Kepner-Stark and that April was the unconscious one. Mark decides to go try to find Robert and runs into him right outside the ER.

"Hey do you know why they paged me 911 to the ER?" Robert asked

"Yeah, I need to tell you something" Mark says, pausing before he says "Lexie and April were attacked at the park; they are bringing them in by ambulance right now"

"WHAT!" Robert shouts "are they ok?"

"Well Lexie has a swollen lip, but April is unconscious"

"Oh no, I knew they shouldn't be out there on that walking trail by themselves, you get way back in there and no one else is around, it's not safe" Robert says, walking into through the ER doors

Robert and Mark go out to the ambulance bay to join Owen, Jackson and Bailey as they wait for the ambulance. About 2 minutes later the ambulance pulls up and the doctors rush over to it. It feels like hours for Robert until they finally open the doors and he can get a look at April.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to start out with Lexie and April while they are still in the park, right after the man who attacked them ran away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Lexie stood there staring with shock at where the man had just run off to for a few seconds before turning her attention back to April. Her friend was lying on the ground unconscious, her cheek was bleeding and there was also blood coming from her head where the man had kicked her. There were also bruises starting to form where the man had grabbed April's arms and on her chest. Lexie ran over to April and tried to get her to wake up, she picked up Aprils shirt which had been ripped off and tore it in half, she put one piece on April's cheek and the other on her head where it was bleeding. While she was doing this April regained consciousness and Lexie asked her if she was ok.

"Oh my god April, are you ok?" Lexie asked

"I think so, my head hurts and my back feels like its all cut up" April said

"I don't want to turn you over to look at your back until we get your head looked at" Lexie said "what about everywhere else, you are not having any cramping are you?"

"No, I don't think so, I will feel better once they do an ultrasound though" April said

"Well I heard the sirens about 5 minutes ago, it may take them a while to get way back in here though" Lexie said, looking around to see if anyone was coming

When April didn't say anything Lexie looked down to see if she was ok, but April had lost consciousness again. Lexie spent the next 10 minutes trying to get April to wake back up, and checking on her head wound. When she finally heard the EMT's shouting for them, she yelled back for them, relieved that they were finally going to get out of here.

¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼

Robert and Mark rushed forward with the other doctors when the ambulance pulled up, both anxious to see that there wives were ok. The doors to the ambulance open up and Lexie jumps out first, with the EMT's close behind. While the EMT's are talking to Owen Hunt and filling him in on April's condition Lexie turns to Mark and Robert who are both asking her what happened.

"It was awful; we were just minding our own business running on the trail. We were about 30 minutes in when we decided to take a break for a few minutes." Lexie said "all of a sudden this man came out of nowhere and he seemed to only be after April"

"Who was it?" Robert asked

"I'm not sure, he looked kind of familiar but it all happened so fast and I was more concerned about April so I didn't get a great look at him" Lexie admits

Before Lexie can say anymore, the EMT's get the stretcher out of the ambulance; Robert turns his attention to his wife. A wave of fury goes through him when he looks at her and he knows if he ever finds out who did this to her he will probably kill them.

"Dr. Stark, why don't you back up and let us get her in the ER so we can treat her" Owen says

"I'm coming in there with you" Robert says

"I think you should wait out in the hall just for a little while, you can come in after she has been treated" Owen says firmly

"Yeah, come on Robert, lets go sit out in the waiting" from for a few minutes, let them do their jobs" Lexie says gently leading Robert towards the waiting room.

"Wait" Robert says, stopping suddenly "you should know that she is 2 months pregnant"

"Oh ok, I'm glad you told me" Owen says, looking surprised "we will page OB"

After Lexie, Mark and Robert get to the waiting room; Mark and Robert ask Lexie to finish telling them what happened.

"Well, the man came up to us, and grabbed April's arms, and pushed her against a tree, I tried to stop him and that's when he hit me and shoved me aside" Lexie starts

"Maybe we should take a look at that lip" Mark interrupts

"I'm fine, its April we should be worried about" Lexie says, before continuing her story "I knew after he shoved me aside that I wasn't going to be able to stop him, so I snuck away and called 911 on my cell phone"

"Thank god that you had it with you" Mark says

"I know, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't" Lexie says "By the time I got back, he had April on the ground and had ripped her shirt off"

"What!" Robert says "I can't believe this; I'm going to kill this man"

"I'm with you man" Mark says

"Ok guys, but getting all angry right now is not going to help April any" Lexie says trying to calm them down "maybe I shouldn't tell you the rest"

"No, you are right, please just tell me what else happened" Robert says

"Well, he was running his hand all over her body, and then he tried to kiss her, she bit him and that's when he punched her in the face." Lexie says, looking at Robert who is still looking pretty mad "I couldn't just let him keep attacking her so I started going towards them, that's when he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat"

"Oh my god, he could have killed you guys!" Robert says, while he and Mark both look even angrier than before

"The important thing is that he didn't" Lexie says "thankfully we heard the sirens from the ambulance then, and the man ran off, but not before he cut April across the cheek and hit her in the head"

After Lexie finishes telling what happened, they all sit in silence while they wait for someone to come and get them. It takes about 30 minutes before Dr. Hunt finally comes out into the waiting room. When they see Owen coming over towards them Lexie, Mark and Robert jump up and rush over to him. They all start asking about April before Owen holds his hands up, and looks them over ready to tell them how April was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy **

Owen couldn't believe someone would hurt April this way; she was always so nice and willing to help anyone. He knew that Robert must be feeling pretty angry right now, if someone had hurt Christina this way he would hunt them down himself. As he walked over to Robert, Mark, and Lexie he saw all three of them jump up when they noticed him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak they were all asking him what was going on, he raised his hands to stop them from speaking so he could fill them in on April.

"Ok guys why don't we sit down and I will let you know everything that's going on" Owen says as they all sit down

"Is she ok, is the baby okay" Robert asked

"Well one of the residents from OB came down and did an exam and an ultrasound and yes the baby is fine" Owen answers "they said if she has any cramping or bleeding that they want to see her again"

"Thank god" Robert says, sighing with relief

"She regained consciousness when we got into the exam room, and Dr. Sheppard came and did a neurological exam and said she had a concussion but nothing to serious, the cut on her cheek wasn't deep enough to need stitches so we bandaged it up. Her back was pretty scratched up from being rammed into a tree so we cleaned that up and bandaged it. She will have some bruising on her arms, legs and chest and some small scratches on her arms and legs. Other than being a little shook up from the whole thing she should be just fine" Owen explains

"Thank you so much Dr. Hunt." Robert says, shaking Owens hand "can I go see her now?"

"Yes of course, she has been asking for you anyway" Owen says "oh and Lexie there is a cop here who needs a statement from you and April"

"Ok I will go see him now so, Mark why don't you come with me and we will give April and Robert some privacy" Lexie says, following Owen over to where the cop is standing

Robert walks through the doors that lead to the exam rooms in the ER. Before he goes in the room he watches April through the glass for a few seconds. Her eyes are closed but he can tell she is not asleep. He cannot help but feel some anger go through him as he sees her lying there cut and bruised up. After a few seconds of watching her, he walks in the doorway and goes to the side of her bed. He grabs her hand gently and watches as she opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Oh Robert I'm so sorry" April says, starting to cry "I should have listened to you when you didn't want us to go jogging there, none of this would have happened if I had"

"Don't cry sweetie" Robert says softly, reaching up to brush the tears that had spilled onto Aprils cheek "this is absolutely not your fault, I'm just happy nothing serious happened to you and the baby"

"I know, I was so afraid when I woke up that we would end up losing the baby" April says, still unable to stop crying

Robert reach's in to hug her and kisses her on the forehead. He can't stand to see her so upset and it makes him want to hurt the man that did this to her even more. A few seconds later Mark and Lexie came into the room. Lexie rushed over to April's bed.

"Oh April, thank god you are ok" Lexie says "I was so worried about you in the ambulance when we couldn't get you to wake up"

"Don't worry Lexie, I'm ok now" April says "I'm just glad nothing happened to you either"

"That man seemed like he was only after you though" Lexie says "even when I tried to interfere, he just pushed me out of the way"

"I don't suppose you have any idea who he is" Mark asked

"no not really, it all happened so fast and I was trying to get away, so I didn't get a really good look at him" April says laying her head against Robert, who is sitting on the side of the bed with his arm around her "although when I did see him he did look a little familiar and his voice sounded a little familiar too"

"I just gave a statement to the cops about what happened, but they want to talk to you too" Lexie says

"Can't they wait until tomorrow to do it" Robert says protectively, his grip on April tightening "I mean it just happened, she should get some rest"

"No it's ok Robert, I can talk to them now" April says

"I will go get them" Mark offered leaving the room to find the cops

"Do you want anything from the cafeteria?" Lexie asks "they will make me leave the room while they talk to you anyway"

"Would you mind getting me something to drink, just water is fine" April says

"Ok I will be back as soon as they leave" Lexie promises

"Don't worry baby, I am not leaving this room" Robert promises, noticing that April looks a little nervous

"Ok good, I don't know why I feel so nervous to talk to them" April says

Just then a cop walks into the room holding a notepad in his hand. He introduces himself as Charlie and shakes hands with Robert and April.

"You must be her husband?" Charlie says

"Yes, and I'm going to stay in here with her if that's ok" Robert says

"Yes, its ok if you stay here, I just need to ask you a few questions April" Charlie says

"No problem" April says "I will tell you whatever I can remember, it's a little hazy still"

"That's ok, Mrs. Sloan filled us in on most points" Charlie says "do you have any ideas who the man could have been?"

"I'm not sure, but he did look a little familiar and his voice seemed familiar, like I had spoken to him before" April answers

"Can you describe him for me" Charlie asks

"He had dark hair, he was taller than me but I wouldn't say he was a tall man, but he was pretty muscular. I could barely move when he was on top of me" April answers, noticing how Roberts grip gets tighter again as she is talking "I didn't get a good look at his face, I'm not even sure what color his eyes are"

"Did he say anything to you while he was attacking you? Charlie asks

"All I heard him say was to stop struggling because I wasn't going to get away, I also heard him tell Lexie not to get any closer or he would kill me when he had the knife to my throat" April says "but that was all he said"

"Ok that should be all I need right now" Charlie says pulling a card out of his pocket "I am going to give you my card, call me if you remember anything else at all"

"Ok I will, thank you officer" April says, taking the card. As Charlie is leaving the room Robert hugs April even closer to him. He can't believe how close he had come to losing her forever. Lexie and Mark come back into the room then followed closely by Dr. Bailey.

"How would you like to go home April?" Bailey asks

"Yes I would, but I'm supposed to be working in about an hour" April says, looking up at the clock

"not today you aren't" Bailey says "Dr. Yang has already agreed to stay later today to cover for you, besides the doctor from OB wants you to rest for the next couple of days, she said no working until you see her again in 3 days"

"But I thought the baby was ok" April says

"It is but they just want to make sure, she said you need to stay home and take it easy just as a precaution" Bailey answers

"Ok I will do whatever they say" April says signing the discharge papers Bailey had given her

"Ok you can go ahead and get changed and you are free to go, but remember to take it easy" Dr. Bailey says, leaving the room

"Oh no I just remembered that I don't have a shirt to change into since he ripped it off" April says, she turns to Robert "honey will you go to my locker there should be one in there"

"Of course I will, I'll be right back" Robert says, kissing April before he goes

"I'll walk with you, it's on the way to the OR and I have to get up there for my surgery" Mark says "I'm glad you are ok April"

"Thanks Mark, good luck with the surgery" April says, watching them leave "oh Lexie what am I going to do at home for 3 days!"

"don't worry it wont be that bad, I will come over and keep you company whenever I can, and Robert will take good care of you I'm sure" Lexie says "hey if you want we can over tonight, I'm off the rest of the day and Mark and Robert get off later. We could just hang out, watch a movie and have dinner. I'll bring Davy with me"

"That sounds fun, I love seeing my godson" April says smiling

"ok, baby I found your shirt, and I talked to Dr. Robbins on my way back" Robert says coming back into the room "she is going to cover my surgeries the rest of the day so I can go home with you"

"Oh that's good" April says "Mark and Lexie are going to come over later tonight after Mark get off so we can all have dinner together and watch a movie"

"That sounds like fun" Robert says turning to look at Lexie "why don't I cook dinner and you guys bring something for dessert?"

"Sounds good to me" Lexie says "I should probably go and relieve the babysitter; I'll see you guys tonight"

"Bye Lexie" April and Robert say

After Lexie leaves the room, Robert helps April change into her clothes so they can go home. He tells her to wait by the entrance and he will go and get the car for her. After they get home Robert tells April to go upstairs and take a nap for awhile because she looks tired. While she is upstairs napping Robert gets things ready for their evening with Mark and Lexie.

**A/N: thanks again for all of the reviews, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again since I have to go back to work tomorrow but I will try to get to it tomorrow night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. I am still trying to figure out myself who the man from the park is but he will definitely be someone from April's past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Robert was glad that April had been willing to go and take a nap for awhile, one because she did look pretty worn out from the whole ordeal and two because he needed some time himself to process everything that had happened. It really worried him that his wife thought the guy who had attacked her was familiar instead of just some random stranger. That could mean that he was after her and could attack again. He knew that for April's sake he should keep this thought to himself so as not to worry her even more. Maybe he could talk to Mark and Lexie and see what they thought about the whole thing. Robert looked at the clock and saw that it was just after three o'clock and decided to clean up the house a little before starting dinner. By five he was done cleaning and decided to go up and check on April and maybe wake her up so she could get ready for Mark and Lexie to come over. When he got up to their bedroom, he paused in the doorway and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that he just couldn't wake her up so he decided just to start dinner and hope that she woke up soon. At about 6 o'clock he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and looked up to see April coming towards him.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner, I could have helped you clean up before they got here" April said going over to Robert and giving him a quick kiss

"no way was I going to come and wake you up after all you went through earlier" Robert said, looking at her like she was crazy "besides Bailey said you needed to take it easy"

"Yes take it easy, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything" April said walking over to the stove to look at what was cooking "what do you need help with?"

"Nothing, you go sit out on the couch until they get here" Robert said, seeing that April was about to argue he added "can't you just humor me for today baby?"

"Fine, I'll go sit out in the living room but I don't have to like it" April said, pretending to pout

At about 6:30, the doorbell rang, and April went rushing to the door excited to see her godson. She opened the door to see Lexie holding a pie in her hands, standing next to Mark who had the baby carrier with Davy. After they came into the house and everyone exchanged greetings, Robert came out from the kitchen to say hi. Mark handed Davy to an eager April, who took him into the living room with Lexie behind her. Mark followed Robert back into the kitchen to see how the food was coming along. Robert looked out into the living room from the kitchen, since they were only separated by the island, when he was sure that April was distracted with Davy he turned to Mark.

"ok I need to ask you something" Robert said quietly "what do you think about April thinking that the guy from the park seemed familiar, cause I have to tell you it really bothers me."

"Yeah, it is kind of weird" Mark said nodding his head "I mean if it's someone she knows then this was hardly just some random attack"

"I know and that means that he will probably attack again" Robert said, looking worried "I am not going to let her out of my sight until this whole thing gets settled that's for sure"

"Don't be ridiculous Robert" Mark said laughing "you both work and you have surgeries, you wont be able to watch her all the time…but I will help when you can't"

"What are you guys talking about?" April asked coming into the kitchen holding Davy, with Lexie behind them

"Nothing sweetie" Robert said "are you guys ready to eat?

"Definitely man I'm starving" Mark said, trying to help Robert distract them from what they had been talking about

Lexie takes Davy back from April and puts him in the pack and play she had set up in the living room. The four go into the dining room to eat the delicious meal that Robert had prepared. After they are done eating, Robert serves the pie that Lexie had brought with them. The four friends try to decide on a movie to watch after dinner but have a hard time agreeing. They finally decide and settle in to watch the movie. Mark and Lexie sat in the two arm chairs leaving the couch for Robert and April. Robert pulled April in close to him so that she was right up against his side. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. About 5 minutes into the movie Robert noticed April trying to stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired again baby?" Robert asked, kissing April on the forehead "do you want to postpone the movie for another night?"

"No, I'm not that tired" April said looking up at Robert "we can finish the movie"

After about 30 more minutes Robert looked down at April and saw that she was fast asleep against his chest. He smiled to himself thankful that everything had turned out okay that day. When the movie was over he gently moved out from under April so that she was lying on the couch. After walking Mark and Lexie to the door and picking up the kitchen he went into the living room and picked April up off the couch and took her to their bed. As he lie next to her that night he knew that he would do anything it took to keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is going to be more about Mark and Lexie but then will go back into Robert and April. I think I have finally figured out who the man from the park is going to be but it will be a few chapters at least before he will be revealed. Thanks for the reviews!**

**A/N: sorry for the delay with getting this chapter up, I wanted to post it last night but I couldn't get it to upload.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy **

After getting home and putting Davy to bed, Mark and Lexie finally got into their bed. Mark turned to Lexie and pulled her close to him.

"How are you doing after all of this?" Mark asks, rubbing his hand down her arm

"Physically I am fine, but I can't quit seeing that man holding that knife to Aprils throat" Lexie says, sighing she adds softly "you know for a minute there I really thought he was going to kill her"

"Oh baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that alone" Mark says, kissing Lexie

"She's my best friend" Lexie says, turning her head to look at Mark "I don't know what I would do if she had died, how would I have broke the news to Robert, he would have been devastated"

Mark was quiet for a moment before saying "I know I would feel that way if it were you"

"I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't been able to call the police" Lexie said, starting to tear up a little "I think he would have raped her"

"I wouldn't tell Robert that if I were you" Mark said "I don't think he has even thought of that yet"

Mark held Lexie for awhile, comforting her while she cried for the first time since the whole incident had happened.

¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼

Robert woke up the next morning and turned over to see that April was already out of bed. He heard the bathroom door open and saw April come out looking worn out. She smiled when she saw him awake and walked over to the bed to sit next to him.

"Good morning" April said leaning in to kiss Robert

"Good morning sweetie" Robert said "are you okay, you look a little pale"

"I'm okay, just a little morning sickness" April answered "don't worry"

"Why didn't you wake me up if you weren't feeling well?" Robert asked

"I didn't want to bother you, there's nothing you could do about it anyway" April said "it's just all part of having a baby unfortunately"

"Well I still want to be there for you" Robert said, getting off the bed to start getting ready for work "next time wake me up"

"Okay I will" April said "how late will you be at the hospital tonight?"

"Hopefully not too late" Robert said, trying to choose between two different ties "my last scheduled surgery is at 6 and it should only last about 2 hours"

"Ok good, because I'm sure by then I will be bored out of my mind" April said, taking one of the ties from him and tying it for him

"I'm sorry baby" Robert said, hugging April "I wish I could stay home with you all day, but there was no way to get out of my surgeries"

"I know, its okay" April said while hugging Robert back "I will find something to keep me busy"

"Just remember that you are supposed to be taking it easy" Robert said, looking at April "and I think you should definitely stay home"

"Don't worry so much, I will be fine" April said "and I promise to stay home if it will make you feel better"

"Thank you" Robert said kissing April before he goes into the bathroom to finish getting ready for his shift. April goes down to the kitchen to make him something to eat before he leaves. After eating breakfast together, Robert leaves to go off to work and April stays home wishing she could be heading off to the hospital too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

When Robert pulled into the parking lot of the hospital he saw Mark and Lexie getting out of their car at the same time. He walked over to meet them so they could all walk in together.

"Hey guys" Robert said "how's it going?"

"Its good man" Mark said

"How is April today?" Lexie asked

"She is okay, she had some morning sickness this morning but other than that she seems fine" Robert answered

"That's good, I hope she doesn't get to lonely at home all day alone" Lexie said

As they walked in the doors Lexie went to the locker room all of the residents used and Mark and Robert went there separate ways. All day people were coming up to Robert and asking him about April, apparently news of what had happened had filtered through the hospital. It was nice of everyone to be concerned but it was hard to keep talking about it all day. Just as he was getting ready to go into his last surgery of the day, Lexie walked over to him.

"Hey Robert can ask you something really quickly?" Lexie asked

"Sure thing Lexie" Robert said "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I invited April to come with me to Joe's tonight?" Lexie asked "all of the residents are going to get together and hang out"

"I don't know Lexie" Robert said "she's supposed to be resting"

"well she has been home resting all day, besides its not like we are going to do anything strenuous" Lexie said rolling her eyes at him "you both need to do something fun, you can go out with Mark and the other attending"

"I suppose you are right" Robert says, sighing "you can ask her but I'm not sure if she will want to"

"Well….I kind of already asked her and she said yes" Lexie admitted "I'm sorry but she called and was complaining about being bored"

Robert just laughs "I guess I am outnumbered anyway, are you going to pick her up?, we still haven't went out and got her car from the park"

"Yeah I will go get her in about an hour, when I am done here" Lexie says, getting ready to go back to work "thanks Robert"

When Lexie gets off, she goes into the locker room to change for the night, she runs into Meredith, Christina, Jackson, and Alex and they all plan on meeting at Joe's in about a half hour. Lexie calls April and lets her know that she is on her way to pick her up. When Lexie pulls up to the house she see's April come out of the house and rush eagerly to the car.

"Hi Lexie!" April says, while getting into the car "thanks for coming to get me"

"It's no problem" Lexie says "how was your day at home, did you rest all day like you were supposed to?"

"Well….." Aprils says, looking guilty "I mostly rested, but I may have done some laundry but it's not like the doctor said I had to be on full bed rest. Robert just worries too much"

"Yes he does" Lexie says laughing "and it will only get worse as your pregnancy progresses"

"Oh boy" Aprils says, rolling her eyes "I know he means well but he is going to drive me crazy!"

"I know what you mean, I was surprised when he didn't give me more of a hassle about you coming tonight" Lexie says, as they pull into the parking lot of Joe's

"Yeah he called me after you talked to him" April says, as they get out of the car "he said he wanted to be sure I really wanted to go"

As they walk through the door of Joe's, they see Meredith, Christina, Alex, and Jackson waiting for them at a table. When they get to the table everyone congratulates April on the pregnancy, since they all found out after the attack and no one had seen her. The group sat around catching up, they were all so busy with their own families that they hadn't had a chance to hang out lately.

"How is Zola doing Meredith?" Lexie asked "I haven't seen her in so long"

"She is doing really well" Meredith said, smiling "I will have to bring her in to visit everyone soon"

"What about Eric, he must be getting really big by now" April said, looking at Christina

"Yes he is" Christina said "I can't believe he's already 2 years old"

"I still can't believe you two both ended up married and with kids" Alex said, looking at Meredith and Christina "I have to say when I first met you guys I never would have pictured either of you as mothers"

"Hey" Meredith said, smacking Alex on the arm "but I guess you are right, we were pretty dark and twisty back then Christina!"

Just then the door to Joes opened and Robert, Mark, Derek, Owen, Bailey, Callie and Arizona walked in. Before going to their own table; Robert, Mark, Derek and Owen came over to give their wives a kiss. At midnight Lexie looked at her watch and announced that she had to get home to relieve the babysitter so everyone else decided to call it a night. When Robert saw that April was getting ready to leave he decided he would go home to. After saying goodnight to Lexie in the parking lot, Robert and April go into their car and headed home. What no one had noticed was the man who had been watching April since her and Lexie had come into the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Three days had past without much excitement and April was finally back at work. She and Robert had been back to see the obgyn and everything had looked good, they also got to hear the baby's heartbeat. April was very happy to be back at work and even happier when she saw that she was on Owen's service that day. Trauma surgery was her favorite specialty and Dr. Hunt was a great teacher. She laughed when she saw that Alex Karev was on Robert's service today, her husband still didn't really like Alex after all these years. Robert still blamed Alex for April being so hesitant to enter into a relationship with him. The morning passed without too much excitement and it was time for lunch. April was meeting Lexie, Meredith, Christina, Alex, and Jackson down in the cafeteria. Just as she was about to head downstairs her cell phone went off, a quick look at the caller ID told her that the number was blocked. She answered and said hello a couple of times but no one said anything, just kept breathing until she finally hung up. Figuring it was just a random prank call April put her cell phone back in her pocket and didn't put anymore thought into it. After lunch was over she was hanging around the pit with Owen, when a huge trauma case came in. They rushed the patient into surgery, and were in there for a few hours. By the time they came out and April checked her phone again, she had 10 missed calls all from a blocked number. She was starting to think that this may be more than a prank call, she couldn't figure out why someone would call her that many times and just hang up. Robert had been so worried about her since the incident in the park that she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the calls, she knew it would only upset him and she wasn't even sure that there was anything to worry about.

By the end of the day April was pretty exhausted. As she tiredly drug her feet into the locker room, she saw that Lexie and Meredith were already there. She opened her mouth to say hi, but instead a huge yawn escaped.

"Hey April" Lexie said, laughing "feeling a little tired?"

"I don't know why" April said "I got like 10 hours of sleep last night"

"Believe me its completely normal" Lexie said "when I was pregnant with Davy I was tired all the time in the first trimester. It will get better"

"I remember that time I walked in on you asleep sitting at one of the computers at the nurses station" Meredith said to Lexie "at least you never fell asleep during surgery"

"Yeah well at least the morning sickness the doctor warned me about hasn't been too bad yet" April said, walking towards the exit "I better go; Robert is waiting by the entrance, see you guys tomorrow"

As Robert was waiting by the entrance of the hospital waiting for April, he wondered what was taking her so long. He knew he was worrying too much already but how could he help it. He still couldn't get the mystery attacker out of his head. Nothing had happened since the attack, but he still couldn't help but have the feeling that they hadn't seen the end of him. Before he worked himself into too much of a panic, he saw his wife walking tiredly over to him. He knew it must be a symptom of the pregnancy because she had went to bed pretty early last night and as far as he knew she had slept through the night. When she got over to him, he gave her a kiss, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi baby" Robert said, leading her out of the doors "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" April said, letting Robert steer her towards the car "just a little tired"

"Well how about we get home, and you can put on your pajamas and I will make you something for dinner" Robert said, opening her car door "then we can watch a movie together before bed"

"Sounds like a good plan" April said, settling into her car seat "make it one of those boring guy movies you like, since I will probably just fall asleep anyway"

"Ok I can deal with that" Robert said, laughing

Robert and April made it home in about 10 minutes since they had chosen a home that was close to the hospital it didn't take them long to make the trip. After they got into the house April went upstairs to change and Robert went out to the kitchen to make dinner. Robert noticed the light on the answering machine was blinking so he hit the play button and went back to making dinner. He stopped what he was doing when he heard the voice on the machine say that there were 20 messages. After the first five that he listened to were just hang ups he deleted the rest of them. He decided that there must be something wrong with the machine but that he wouldn't tell April about it because he didn't want her to worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

A month had passed since the incident in the park and nothing else had happened with the exception of the phone calls. April had decided after not getting anymore calls that it must have just been someone playing around. Things had pretty much gone back to normal, except that April and Lexie don't go jogging at the park anymore. They had been just going around the neighborhood where April and Robert lived. April was now in her third month of the pregnancy, and looking forward to the first trimester ending. Her and Robert had just went to her next doctors appointment and the doctor told them everything was progressing normally and that she should see a decrease in her morning sickness and fatigue soon. Robert was still being a little overprotective at times and it was driving April crazy at times. The first time she and Lexie had decided to go jogging around the neighborhood, he had tried to talk her out of it. He kept insisting that it wasn't good for the baby even though they both know it is okay to do moderate exercise while you are pregnant. He had finally agreed that she was right, but he still worried about her the whole time she was gone. They had also had many arguments about when she should cut back her time at the hospital and how much time she would take off before the baby was even born. April wasn't planning on taking very much time off before the baby was born because she wanted to be able to take more time after the birth. Robert had also been requesting April for his service more often and she had a suspicion that it was so he could keep an eye on her. They were both working again today, and she was on his service with Alex. They were having a pretty good day except that Robert was being kind of a jerk to Alex, which really wasn't all that unusual. April still cannot figure out why Robert is still holding what happened between April and Alex against him. It had happened years ago, before her and Robert were even together. After getting out of a 3 hour surgery with both of them, April could tell that Alex had just about had enough of Roberts's attitude. She and Alex were standing at the nurse's station going over charts when he finally snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with your husband kepner" Alex yelled

"What do you mean? April asked, acting like she hadn't noticed "was he being a jerk?

"Yes he was and I am getting really tired of it" Alex said "I think you need to get him in check"

"No way" April said "if you are having a problem with him then you can deal with it"

"I don't think so" Alex said "it must be about you, I have not done anything to him"

"Well I don't know why it would be about me" April said, raising her eyebrows

"Maybe you need to give him some" Alex said "how long has it been?"

"That is none of your business Alex" April said, getting angry

"God, why do you have to act like that" Alex said "no wonder you were a virgin until you were practically 30"

"Hey" Robert said, walking over to find April and Alex staring angrily at each other "what is going on"

"Nothing, its fine" April said, trying to blow it off

"I don't think so" Robert said, looking angrily over at Alex "what did you say to her?"

"Robert really its fine" April said, trying to stop Robert from getting really mad "it was just a stupid argument"

"Yeah, I was just trying to do you a favor man" Alex said "I told her she needed to give you some and stop being such a goody-goody"

April could tell that Robert was really angry about Alex talking about their sex life, and she knew he was going to try to hit him. Right as Robert was raising his fist to deck Alex, April jumped in between them. Robert immediately dropped his fist and April told Alex to go away and not come back for along time.

"Robert, you really need to calm down" April said, putting her hands on his shoulders "you cannot just hit Alex in the hospital"

"I know" Robert said, taking her hands in his "but I don't like him talking about you"

"Well I am a big girl and can handle Alex Karev being a jerk" April said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "but I do appreciate you sticking up for me"

"Your welcome" Robert said "and I will try to cool it down with Alex"

"Thank you honey" April said "I guess I better finish these charts now"

"How about if you finish them later" Robert said "and come scrub into my next surgery"

"Ok" April said, smiling "sounds good"

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"Hey April" Lexie said, walking over to her "what are you doing after work?"

"Um….I'm not sure" April said "I don't think I have anything going on, Robert has a meeting tonight"

"Good, I was hoping you could go to the mall with me and Davy" Lexie said "I need a new dress for some big cosmetic surgeons dinner me and Mark are going to"

"Oh ok" April said "that sounds like fun, and I could stop by the bookstore, I have been meaning to get a few pregnancy books"

"Ok good, I will meet you out front and I can follow you home to drop your car off" Lexie said

"Ok" April said "I better get back to work then so I will get out of here at a decent time"

After another hour, April was ready to leave and go meet Lexie. She figured she should probably find Robert and let him know that she was going out with Lexie. After roaming around the hospital, she finally found him in Mark's office.

"Hi guys" April said, walking into the office

"Hi April" Mark said

"Hi baby" Robert said "getting ready to go home?"

"Yeah" April said "actually I am going to meet Lexie out front and we are going to the mall, she needs my help picking out a dress"

"Ok sweetie" Robert said, giving her a kiss "just be careful"

"Don't worry Robert" April said "we shouldn't be out to long"

"Ok" Robert said "I will see you at home"

After saying goodbye to Mark and Robert, April went out and waited about 5 minutes for Lexie to meet her. They got in their separate cars and went to April's house to drop her car off. They then went to pick up Davy from the babysitters and headed for the mall. Lexie tried on what seemed like a hundred dressed before finally selecting a beautiful navy blue one that April assured her looked stunning. It was getting close to closing time so April and Lexie hurried over to the book store. There were only a couple of people left in the store. Lexie stayed up in the front to browse the new releases while April headed to the back of the store to pick up a couple pregnancy books. While April was looking at the books trying to choose one, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. She looked up from the book to look around the store, but didn't see anyone. After going back to her book, she heard a noise on the other side of the shelf, like someone was moving the books. April decided to go and see if there was someone on the other side and when she got over there she didn't see anyone, but she did notice a folded piece of paper sitting on the shelf. She walked slowly over to it and picked it up. She gasped as she read "you got lucky the first time, but I am going to get you again." April felt like all of the blood in her had run cold, and she jumped when Lexie touched her shoulder and said "hey, are you okay?" April couldn't get herself to speak as she handed the letter to Lexie.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really sorry that the updates haven't been as fast as I want them, but I have had a bit of writers block. I am still not sure exactly where I am going to go with this story, but I am not going to abandon it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

April and Lexie were sitting in a little coffee shop by the mall. After Lexie had read the note, she could tell April was a little shook up and needed to calm down before going home. Lexie thought that the note seemed a little odd, but wasn't sure that it was definitely meant for April.

"Ok so tell me exactly what happened again" Lexie said, sipping her coffee "I mean what makes you sure it was meant for you"

"well, I was standing by the pregnancy books" April said, absentmindedly playing with her wedding ring "and all of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me, I looked around but didn't see anyone, but now when I think about it I did hear footsteps before but I just assumed it was someone shopping"

"Well if you didn't see anyone around then why do you think the note is for you?" Lexie asks, her eyebrows knitted together

"I'm not sure how to explain it" April said, sighing "I know it sounds crazy but I can just tell, the way I felt like someone was watching me and then the noise on the other side of the aisle."

"I don't think you are crazy" Lexie said, touching April's arm "I just don't want you to get all upset about something if it may not even be for you"

"Maybe you are right" April said "it could have already been there"

"You don't sound very convinced" Lexie said "has there been anything else going on before this?"

"well, there was one day when I kept getting these weird blocked phone calls on my cell phone, when I answered no one said anything" April said "I had a bunch of missed ones on my phone, but after that day it hasn't happened again"

"What did Robert think about it? Lexie asked

"I didn't tell him" April admitted "I know I should have, but he worries about me so much already and I didn't want to worry him about something that could be nothing"

"So I suppose you won't tell him about tonight" lexie said

"I don't think so" April said "at least not right away, but if anything else happens then I will"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" Lexie said nodding "no point worrying him until we know for sure if there is anything to worry about"

"Yeah" April said, starring at Davy as he slept in his car seat "hopefully it's just a coincidence"

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"Hey honey" April said walking into the living room "what are you doing?"

"Hi sweetie" Robert said, standing up from the couch to go over and kiss April "I was just waiting for you to get home, did you have fun"

"Yes we did" April said "Lexie found a really beautiful dress"

"That's good" Robert said "didn't you get anything; I thought you were going to get some pregnancy books?"

"Oh they didn't have the one I really wanted" April lied "I'm going to try a different store"

"Oh ok" Robert said "are you too tired to watch a movie?"

"No, that sounds good" April said "just let me go change"

April and Robert spent the rest of the evening watching movies, curled up together on the couch. April felt awful about lying to Robert but she knew it was for the best. By the next morning April had almost convinced herself that the note had not been for her, she actually felt a little silly for just assuming it was for her. As April was getting ready for work she stopped in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom and stood sideways, trying to see if she could tell that she was pregnant yet. She knew it was still too early to really be able to see a bump but she couldn't help looking everyday. As she was looking she didn't even notice Robert come up from behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her abdomen.

"Still trying to see if you look pregnant?" Robert said laughing "don't worry you will be showing soon enough"

"I know" April said, leaning back against Robert "I was just checking to make sure"

"How do you feel about scrubbing in on my surgery this morning?" Robert said, kissing April on her head

"I thought Alex was on your service today" April said

"He is, but I need at least two people on this surgery" Robert said

"Ok sounds good" April said, moving to finish getting ready, forgetting about that note completely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy **

April couldn't believe this day was finally here, her and Robert were going to find out the sex of the baby. She was now about four and half months along and finally showing. You couldn't really tell she was pregnant in her scrubs but when she had on her regular clothes it was defiantly obvious. It had been about six weeks since she had found that note in the bookstore and nothing more had happened. She had finally had to agree with Lexie that the note must have been meant for someone else. April was so happy with how great things were going right now. She looked at her watch for what felt like the millionth time and sighed when she realized only 5 minutes had passed since the last time. Their appointment was at noon and it was still only 10:30. April decided to go look for Lexie and see what she was up to. She found her standing at the OR board.

"Hey Lex" April said "what are you doing?"

"Oh hey April" Lexie said, turning to her friend and smiling at her "nothing much just checking the board out, but hey isn't today the big day!"

"Yes I'm just impatiently waiting for noon" April said "it feels like its taking forever to get here"

"I know how you feel" Lexie said sympathetically "but don't worry it will get here before you know it"

"That's what Robert said this morning when I left for work" April said "he is off today but he's going to meet me for the appointment"

"That's good" Lexie said "you better come and tell me the second your appointment is over!"

"I will, I promise" April said "I think I'm going to need to go shopping soon for some new clothes, everything is getting to tight, even my scrub pants"

"Oh well you should just do what I did when my scrub pants didn't fit" Lexie said "I just borrowed one pair from Jackson and one from Alex"

"Did you really?" April asked laughing "I don't remember that"

"Well I didn't go around broadcasting it, but I sure didn't want to buy maternity scrub pants just for a few months" Lexie said "Christina was the one who gave me the idea; she did it when she was pregnant"

"Ok well I will have to ask them, it is a pretty good idea" April said "but I will still need regular clothes"

"We can go out to the mall this weekend sometime if you want" Lexie offered

"Ok I will let you know when I will be able too" April said, looking at her pager that had just started going off "I better go that's Dr. Hunt with a trauma"

At noon sharp April had excused herself to go meet Robert for their appointment. She found him waiting for her at the elevator doors as she got off on the OB floor. He took her hand and after greeting her with a kiss, started leading her to the desk to check in.

"I can't believe we finally get to find out the sex of the baby" April said "I don't know why but I'm suddenly kind of nervous"

"There is nothing to be nervous about sweetie" Robert said, kissing her hand "we will be excited no matter what the sex is"

"I know" April said "I guess I'm just nervous because I have been anxiously waiting for this all day and it's finally here"

Just then a nurse came out into the waiting room and called them back. After April had changed into a gown and the nurse had taken her vital signs and weighed her, they got settled in the room to wait for the doctor. They only had to wait a few minutes before she came in; she had Robert step outside for a moment while she did an internal exam. When that was over and Robert had come back in the room it was finally time to find out the sex. Robert stood by April's side and grabbed her hand as the doctor started the ultrasound.

"Ok April and Robert" the doctor said "here is your baby"

"Wow" April said, staring at the image "it's so much bigger than the last time we saw it"

"Yes it is" the doctor said "and it looks like we can be expecting a baby girl in a little over 5 months"

"A girl?" April said, her eyes starting to tear up "I can't believe we are having a girl"

Robert couldn't say anything as he stared at the screen that showed his daughter. He leaned down to kiss April and brush the tears off her cheeks. Sensing that the couple might want to be alone for a few minutes, the doctor excused herself, letting April know that the appointment was over and she could go when they were ready.

"Are you happy that it's a girl?" April asked Robert, nervous that he had been hoping for a boy

"Of course I'm happy" Robert said, taking Aprils hand again "I am happier than I have ever been"

"Me too" April said "I just can't believe we finally know"

"I know what you mean" Robert said "I must have looked at the clock a million times today"

"Me too" April said getting off of the bed to change back into her scrubs "I had to find Lexie to distract me for a while"

"I'm surprised Lexie wasn't up her waiting for us to find out" Robert said laughing

"Yeah, she made me promise to find her right after" April said "do you want to come with me to tell her?"

"Of course I do" Robert said, following April out of the room "where do you think she is?"

"Probably on the OR floor, she is on Derek's service today" April said

It didn't take them long to find Lexie, when they got off the elevator on the OR floor she was waiting for them. Laughing at her best friend she led Robert over to Lexie, excited to share there news with her.

"Ok tell me before I go crazy! Lexie said, dramatically

"Ok calm down we will tell you" April said, rolling her eyes "it's a girl!"

"Oh my god!" Lexie said hugging April "this is so great, maybe when they get older her and Davy will decide to date!"

"could you not start hooking my daughter up before she is even born please" Robert said, returning the hug Lexie was giving him "besides she wont even be allowed to date until she is at least 30"

"that's so sweet that you think that honey" April said "but I doubt our daughter will stay away from guys until she is 30"

"Yeah because she's going to grow up with Davy" Lexie said laughing "and she won't be able to help it when she falls in love with him"

"Ha ha, you guys are hilarious" Robert said, turning to kiss April "I should get going, I was going to stop by the grocery store on the way home"

"Ok I will see you tonight" April said "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Robert said "bye Lexie

After Robert left, April and Lexie went their separate ways both needing to get back to work. April was still happy as she left the hospital that night. While walking through the parking lot to her car, April thought she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she didn't see anyone, so she started walking again this time a little faster. By the time she got to her car and unlocked the door, her heart was beating so fast inside her chest. She didn't see anyone behind her but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there, she sat in her car for a minute to try to calm down before driving home. She jumped a second later when her cell phone rang, checking the caller ID she sighed with relieve when she saw that it was Robert.

"Hey baby" Robert said "are you on your way home yet?"

"Yeah, I just got in my car" April said "why is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine" Robert said "I just got off the phone with Mark, and he and Lexie thought we might like to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate"

"Ok that sounds like fun" April said "I should be home in about 15 minutes, and then I will just have to change"

"Ok sweetie" Robert said "I will see you soon, be careful"

"I will bye" April said hanging up

April started the car after she had hung the phone up. She tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid and that there was no one after her. She put her mind on the night ahead of her and felt a little excitement as she thought about the baby growing inside of her and the fact that she and Robert were going to have a daughter in just 5 short months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

April awoke with a start early the next day. It was still dark outside and April looked at the clock and saw that is was 2:30 in the morning. She snuggled down even closer to Robert and tried to fall back asleep. It was hard because she couldn't get the dream she had been having out of her head. In the dream she had been back in the park getting attacked by the mystery man, he was wearing a ski mask and kept saying "you know who I am" in that same familiar voice. The April in the dream would keep fighting to get away unsuccessfully, until she would finally reach up to unmask the man. The dream would always end just as she was taking the mask off and about to find out who he was. April was very unsettled by the fact that she kept dreaming this; it was almost like her subconscious was trying to tell her that she knew who he was. She had not mentioned the dream to Robert yet, she knew it would only worry him that she was really starting to think she knew who had attacked her. As April lie in bed in Roberts arms she kept racking her brain trying to remember the voice of her attacker and put it to a face. April let out a frustrated sigh as she still couldn't figure out who it was. April fell asleep after a while, still unable to think of who the mystery man was.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"Come on April" Lexie said "let me see how it looks"

"I'm not sure, Lexie" April said from inside the fitting room "maybe the blue one would look better"

"Just get out here!" Lexie said

"Ok, ok I'm coming" April said, opening the door and stepping out to show Lexie the maternity jeans and top that they had picked out "what do you think?"

"You look so cute!" Lexie exclaimed "I think you should get that whole outfit"

"Well if you are sure" April said, unsure "its funny, I couldn't wait to be showing and now I'm not sure that I like the way I look in any of these maternity clothes"

"That's normal, don't worry" Lexie said "it took me forever until I was ready to actually wear maternity clothes"

"I think I can still get away with my regular clothes for a little while longer" April said, going back into the fitting room 'I really just need jeans, mine are too tight to button anymore"

"Well you might as well get some shirts too" Lexie said, looking at the rack right by the fitting room "with our schedule it's hard to get out shopping"

"Yeah that's true" April said "I guess I will get a couple of these shirts plus some jeans"

After April came out of the fitting room dressed in her regular clothes, she and Lexie went to the register so that April could pay. They had decided to go get some lunch after they were finished, and had found a nice little outdoor café since the weather was so nice. As they ate their lunch, they chatted about their husbands and Davy. April decided to tell Lexie about her dream since it was driving her crazy not to talk to anyone about it. Lexie seemed a little worried about it at first, but didn't want to worry April so she tried to convince April not to read into it too much. Lexie also tried to convince April to tell Robert about the dream, but April was sure it was still not a good idea. After they had finished eating, both girls had to go into the hospital to work. Lexie was on Roberts's service that night while April was down in the ER with Owen.

"Hey Lexie" Robert said "how did your shopping trip go?"

"Hi Robert" Lexie said "it went well, April found some really cute clothes"

"That's good" Robert said, laughing he added "she hasn't been able to button her pants for a couple of weeks now"

"Yeah that's what she said" Lexie said, turning serious she asked "so how has she been lately?"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, frowning "did she mention something to you?"

"No she didn't" Lexie lied "I just wondered if she was still ok with the whole attack thing and everything"

"Well she seems to be" Robert said "although it does seem like she has been having trouble sleeping lately, but when I asked she said it was just hard to get comfortable"

"That could be true" Lexie said "sometimes it is hard to get comfortable when your not used to having a belly in your way, usually you are further along though"

"I don't know what else would be bothering her" Robert said, frowning again "I hope there isn't something she's not telling me"

"Maybe you should ask her again" Lexie said "just keep insisting she tells you"

Before Robert could say anything else, both he and Lexies pagers went off. They went taking off towards their patient's room and got too busy after that to talk more about April. Later on that night Robert went searching for April. He found her looking at an x-ray with Owen and Jackson.

"Hey guys" Robert said, knocking on the doorway of the room "Dr. Hunt, do you mind if I steal April away for a moment?"

"Go right ahead Dr. Stark" Owen said "we have an hour until our surgery anyway"

"Hey Robert" April said as they walked toward an on call room "what's up?"

"I just wanted to see you" Robert said, giving April a kiss on the cheek "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" April said sitting next to Robert on one of the beds "Lexie and I had a good time shopping earlier"

"Yeah she mentioned that to me earlier" Robert said "she said you got some really cute clothes"

"Well I hope they look good, I'm still not sure about it myself' April said, leaning against Roberts's side

"I'm sure you look beautiful baby" Robert said, kissing April "I can't wait to see them on you"

"Well I'm sure you will eventually" April said laughing

"You seem kind of tired honey" Robert said "didn't you sleep good last night?"

"Oh I slept fine" April lied "I guess its just part of pregnancy, being tired all of the time"

"Are you sure?" Robert asked "it seems like you haven't been sleeping well lately"

"What do you mean?' April asked "I told you before I just can't always get comfortable"

"I know" Robert said "I just wanted to make sure"

"Ok well everything is fine" April said "I better get going; I still need to do a little research before I scrub in"

"Ok sweetie" Robert said, helping April up "I will see you at home tonight, I have to work a little late"

"Ok I can get a ride with Lexie" April said "I love you"

"I love you too" Robert said "good luck in surgery"

After getting a ride home from Lexie that night, April settled in to watch a movie while she waited for Robert to get home. As she was sitting on the couch watching the movie, April felt herself drifting off to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was back in the dream trying to get away from the attacker at the park. She kept fighting to keep him off of her until finally she moved her hand to unmask him. Her hand kept reaching up, and this time unlike all of the rest she finally saw who was behind the mask. April awoke suddenly with a gasp; she couldn't believe she had finally figured out who the man was.

Back at the hospital, Robert was standing in his office, looking through the paper work that had piled on his desk all day. He was almost finished for the day, and was trying to work fast so that he could get home to April. Just as he thought he was finished, an envelope that was lying on the floor by the door caught his eye. He went over to pick it up and saw that was not addressed; he opened it and began to look at what was inside. He stared at what was inside the envelope with shock, and suddenly everything he was holding dropped to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing a suspenseful fic so I really hope it is turning out good. I am still working on what exactly is going to happen, I have some ideas but still trying to work the whole thing out. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Mark was walking do the hallway that led to Robert's office just as Robert came rushing out of the door. Mark saw Robert practically running down the hallway to the staircase and tried yelling his name to get him to turn around, but Robert gave no indication if he even heard Mark. Just as Mark was walking by Robert's office, he noticed something lying on the floor. Mark walked towards the pile on the floor and saw that it was a bunch of photographs. As Mark picked the photos off of the floor, he noticed that they were all of April. After looking at the photos closer he saw that they were taken from far away, almost as if someone was watching her from a long distance and using the zoom on their camera. There were photos from April and Lexie's shopping trip and lunch, all zoomed in on April. There were even some photos from the day of the attack at the park, April laying on the ground in the park and getting loaded into the ambulance. The last photo taken looked like it had been from that evening; it showed April getting out of Lexie's car. There was a post it note attached to the photo that read; _you better enjoy having her around while you still can._ Mark could now understand why Robert had been taking off so fast and why he hadn't even noticed Mark yelling for him. He decided that he should call Lexie and have her meet him over at Robert and April's house.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Robert got to his car in record time, he had to get home and make sure April was okay. He hated the idea that this person had been close enough to her to take these photos, that he was following her around and could be watching her right at this moment. As Robert was leaving the parking lot of the hospital he got out his phone and tried to call April. He let out a frustrated yell as he got her voicemail and kept trying but could only get her voicemail. Robert pressed on the gas even harder, determined to get home and make sure nothing was wrong with April.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

April was sitting on the couch, still reeling from her dream and finally revealing who was behind the mask. After unmasking him in the dream, April couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner, she had always wondered if he would come back into her life. It had been years ago since she had lost saw him but now that she thought of him, she knew for certain that the man from the park was him. It wasn't even only his voice that made her sure that it was him, but also the way he had carried himself when he was walking towards them had been familiar. April got up and went into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water, and she was surprised when she noticed her hand shaking as she held the glass. She almost dropped the glass to the ground when she heard the front door open and close. Before she could get too panicked about who had come in she heard Robert call out for her.

"April, where are you?" Robert asked, worried when he didn't see her right away

"I'm in the kitchen" April said, trying to control the shakiness of her voice "what's wrong, you sound upset"

"I am upset" Robert said, coming into the kitchen "but I am very glad to see that nothing is wrong with you"

"Why were you expecting something to be wrong with me?" April asked, her confusion showing

"Something happened today" Robert said, going over and hugging her "I will tell you but I think we should go sit down"

"Ok sure" April said "I have something to tell you about too"

April and Robert went into the living room together each worrying about what the other was going to say. April sat at one end of the couch and just before Robert could sit down, someone was ringing the doorbell. Robert looked at April confused, but she just shrugged her shoulders as she was not expecting anyone. Robert went to see who was at the door and was relieved to find that it was Mark and Lexie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robert asked as he let them in

"I saw you leaving in a hurry" Mark explained "and when I went by your office I noticed something on the floor so I went in to pick it up and saw the pictures"

"He called me and we both decided to come over" Lexie said "we knew you guys would be upset"

"I was just about to tell April about them" Robert said, leading them into the living room

"Hi guys" April said "what are you doing here?"

"They wanted to be here when I told you about today" Robert said sitting next to April, Lexie sat on the other side of Robert and Mark sat in one of the arm chairs

"Ok good, now tell me" April said "I'm dying to know"

"Someone left an envelope of photos on my desk" Robert said frowning as he remembered "they were all of you, taken from far away but zoomed in"

"Oh god" April said unable to hide the panic that was making its way into her voice "you know I have kind of felt like someone has been watching me"

"What!" Robert said, turning his body towards April "why have you never mentioned this to me?"

"I just figured it was just a reaction from the attack" April said "I didn't want to worry you"

"Don't ever feel like you can't tell me something" Robert said, putting his arm around April

Robert then continued to tell April more about the pictures, until Mark said that they had brought the pictures with them. Lexie pulled them out of her purse, and April took them from her and examined each one. As she read the post it note that was attached to the last one, her face paled. Robert held her even tighter.

"Don't worry baby, I will not let anything happen to you" Robert promised, kissing her forehead

"well I guess now would be a good time to tell you guys that I figured out who the man from the park is" April said, her voice shaking "I'm sure he must be the one who took these pictures"

"What do you mean you figured out who it was?" Lexie asked "how did you figure it out?"

April told everyone about her dreams, and how she just knew it was someone she knew. Then she told them about her dream tonight and how she had finally saw the face and was sure it was the same guy. She also decided that now would be a good time to tell Robert about the phone calls and the note from the bookstore. Robert was upset at first the April had not told him about all this, but didn't want to upset her even more so he reassured her that he understood.

"So tell us who the man was" Lexie said "is it someone we all know?"

"no" April said "its someone I used to know along time ago, back when I still lived in Ohio, his name is Craig, he was the brother of my older sisters first boyfriend. He was a year older than me and sometimes when my sister would go out with his brother they would bring us along too"

"Did you guys date too?" Mark asked leaning forward

"No nothing like that, our parents would make them take us so that they weren't alone. We were kind of like chaperones I guess" April said laughing nervously "but Craig did have a crush on me, he asked me out a couple of times but I always turned him down"

"How old were you then?" Lexie asked

"I was 14, Craig was 15" April said "He got a little mad every time I would turn him down, but he kept asking, thinking I would change my mind. One time he came to our farm and caught me in the barn alone. He asked me out again and I said no again but this time he got really angry. He started kissing me and wouldn't stop even when I tried pushing him away. Just as he was trying to take my clothes off, my younger sister Alice came in. He ran then, and I made Alice promise not to say anything, and she never has"

"Wow" Robert said "why haven't you ever mentioned this?"

"It was so long ago" April said "I don't really like to talk about it. It's why I was a virgin for so long, I just couldn't let a man get that close to me without thinking about it"

"I'm so sorry baby" Robert said, hugging April again

"Was that the last time you saw Craig?" Lexie asked

"no, I saw a couple of more times with my sister, but then her and his brother broke up" April answered "after that I didn't see him again until I went back home after the shooting at the hospital"

"That was almost 5 years ago" Mark said "did he come looking for you then?"

"No, there was this big fair going on that my father sells corn at. I went with my parents to help out and I ran into him there. He pulled me aside and apologized for what had happened. I told him I forgave him, even though I really didn't and he asked me out again."

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to ask you out again" Lexie said angrily

"I know, I could hardly believe it myself" April said "I decided to tell him that I was seeing someone back at home. He seemed to except my lie and went on his way. I'm sure he must have heard about the wedding, my mom had the announcement posted in the paper there and she was telling anyone who would listen all about it"

"And you are absolutely sure it was Craig at the park?" Robert asked

"Yes definitely" April said "I actually feel kind of stupid for not thinking of him before"

It is pretty weird that you wouldn't think of him right away?" Mark said

"Well, his hair was a different color and he has put on some weight" April said, feeling the need to defend herself "but the voice was definitely familiar"

"I think we should call the police" Lexie said "don't you still have the number from that cop who questioned us after the attack, what was his name?"

"Charlie" Robert answered "yeah we still have his card"

"Do you think he will think I am crazy?" April asked nervously

"Of course not" Robert said "he said to call if you thought you knew who it was"

"I know, but it's been so long. It happened 5 months ago" April said, then adding quietly "do you think he will try to attack me again?"

"He better not" Robert said, his grip on April tightening "don't worry sweetie, I will just make sure I am near you all of the time"

"That's sweet honey, but very impractical" April said

"We will help" Mark said "don't worry April we will all look out for you"

"Of course we will" Lexie agreed "and I'm sure Owen, Christina, Meredith, Derek, Alex and Jackson will too"

"Thanks you guys" April said tearing up "that means a lot"

"Yes it does" Robert said, reaching over to wipe Aprils tears away "we will all make sure nothing happens to you"

"Do you think we should call the police tonight or wait until tomorrow?" April asked, feeling worn out from the events of the night

"Tomorrow" Robert said, noticing how tired April looked "we should get you up to bed, it's been a long night. We can call and fill in Charlie in the morning"

"Yeah we should get going anyway" Mark said, standing "we have to pick Davy up from Meredith and Derek's"

"Thanks for coming over you guys" Robert said, as he and April stood up

"It's no problem at all" Lexie said, going over to hug April "call us if you need anything"

"We will" April said as they all walked to the front door "see you tomorrow at the hospital"

After Mark and Lexie left, Robert wrapped April into a big hug. April felt herself relax into his embrace, she was still pretty upset about everything but felt better knowing everyone was going to be looking out for her. Both Robert and April went to bed that night worrying about what was going to happen; knowing that they had probably not seen all that Craig was going to throw at them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy **_

Robert sighed deeply as he looked at his watch. It had been a very long morning, and he had not gotten much sleep the night before. After Mark and Lexie had left he and April had went up to bed and tried to get some sleep. Robert had laid awake most of the night worrying about the whole situation with Craig, and he knew that April had not gotten much sleep either. When they got into work this morning Robert had immediately requested April for his service, knowing it would make him feel a little better having her close by. Before going into the hospital this morning, he and April had stopped by the police station and filled Charlie in on everything that was going on. April had explained the whole situation to him, and Robert had showed him the pictures that had been left on his desk. After hearing everything they had to say, Charlie did seem a little worried about the situation and had promised to follow up on it. He told them to call immediately if anything else happened. Robert was sitting at his desk in his office deep in thought, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Mark walk into his office.

"Hey man" Mark said, taking a seat in front of Roberts desk "you look rough, didn't get much sleep?"

"No, not very much" Robert said, leaning back in his chair "I couldn't stop worrying about everything. We went and talked to Charlie this morning"

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say?" Mark asked

"he seemed genuinely worried, told us to call if anything else happened and he promised to look into things" Robert said "I just hope we can stop this creep before he does any real damage"

"Well we just won't give him the chance to do anything" Mark said "I saw that you had April on your service today"

"Yeah, I thought I might worry less if she was close by all day" Robert said

"How's that working for you?" Mark said laughing

"Not great" Robert admitted

"Well its noon, do you want to go down and get some lunch?" Mark asked, standing up

"Yeah, but I better see what April is up to" Robert said

"Oh don't worry, Avery is on my service today and I brought him up with me and had him go down to the cafeteria with her" Mark said "Lexie was on her way down there too"

"Thanks Mark" Robert said as they were leaving his office "it means a lot to me to have you guys keeping an eye out for April"

"No problem" Mark said seriously "you guys are good friends and we don't want anything to happen to either one of you, plus you are David's godparents and he needs you around"

"Hey what happened to calling him Davy?" Robert asked

"That was Lexie's idea" Mark said "I personally like David better, but don't tell her that.

By the time Mark and Robert got down to the cafeteria, it was already pretty busy. The residents were all sitting at their regular table and the attending's at theirs. Lexie and April waved to Mark and Robert as they walked by.

"So how bad has Robert been today?" Lexie asked

"Not too bad considering" April answered "he put me on his service but I guess it does make me feel better knowing that he is around"

"Yeah between him and Mark I think you will be okay" Jackson said "Mark took me up to peds with him so that I could walk down to lunch with you"

"good, I'm glad he did" Lexie said "we were trying to come up with ideas last night to make sure that Craig never has a chance to get you alone"

"That's so sweet of you guys" April said, tearing up a little "oh geez, I just seem to cry over everything these days"

"Completely normal" Lexie said "don't worry about it, we all just want to keep you safe"

"I still can't believe all that is going on" Meredith said, since Lexie and Mark had explained it to everyone this morning "you should have mentioned something before"

"Well I thought I was just being paranoid" April said "I thought I was just reading way too much into things"

"That's okay" Christina said "now at least we can all help. This guy is crazy if he thinks we will let him get to you"

"Aw guys" April said, tearing up again making everyone laugh

After lunch April went back up to peds to scrub into surgery with Robert. After the surgery was over Robert had no more patients for the day so he decided that he and April should call it a night. Robert went to find April so he could take them home, and found her finishing up the post ops from the day. He grabbed Karev as he was walking by and told him to finish it for her. When they got home, Robert sent April up to their bedroom to take a nap while he figured something out for dinner. About an hour later Robert was standing in front of the stove when all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Robert pushed open the door to his and April's bedroom. When he finally got inside he saw April in bed thrashing around. She kept screaming "no, please stop" over and over again. Robert rushed over to her side of the bed and tried to shake her awake. It took him a few minutes to get her to wake up and when she did she sat up and let him wrap her in his arms. She was very shook up from the dream and couldn't get herself to stop crying. It took Robert about 10 minutes to get her calmed down enough to tell him what the dream had been about.

"It was terrible" April said, still unable to get her tears to stop "Craig had me back at the park and I was trying to get away but he kept getting me. He kept saying that he wanted me for himself and trying to force himself on me"

"Don't worry sweetie" Robert said, holding her even closer "I will never let anything like that happen"

"I know, it just felt so real" April said, burying her head in Roberts shoulder "I hate knowing that he is out there and probably going to try to get me again"

Robert didn't know what to say to comfort April, so he just held onto her and rubbed her back reassuringly. He hated to see her so upset and knew he had to figure out what to do about Craig.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Robert was sitting behind his desk at the hospital the next day. April had calmed down eventually and the rest of their night had been uneventful. He still hadn't had any luck in coming up with a plan to get Craig out of the picture. Just as he let out a frustrated sigh and put his head in his hands, Mark walked through the door to his office.

"Hey buddy" Mark said "what's wrong with you?"

"You mean besides the fact that there is some creep out there who has been following my wife around" Robert said looking up

"Good point man" Mark said "but seriously you look like crap"

"I need to do something about this jerk who is after April" Robert said "I cant stand seeing her upset and worrying that he is going to come after her"

"Did something happen since we last saw you guys?" Mark asked "did Craig do something else?"

"No nothing like that" Robert answered "April was taking a nap yesterday and I heard her screaming while I was in the kitchen. I ran upstairs and she was having a dream, thrashing around and screaming. When I finally woke her up it took me along time to get her calmed down"

"Let me guess, the dream was about Craig" Mark said, taking a seat opposite of Robert

"Of course it was" Robert said "he had her at the park and was forcing himself onto her"

"Poor April" Mark said "well we definitely have to do something about Craig"

"I know but what can we do" Robert said "I have been racking my brain all day"

"Well I have an idea" Mark said slowly "but let me get it out before you say no"

"I don't like the sound of this" Robert said "what is your idea?"

"We need to set a trap somehow" Mark said "you know lure him somewhere and set it up so the cops can catch him"

"That's sounds good" Robert said "but how on earth do we do that?"

"Well, we could have April go somewhere alone" Mark said "but really have the police watching her so if he tries to attach they can get him"

"Let me get this straight" Robert said, staring at Mark "your idea is to use my wife as bait?"

"Well I wouldn't put it in those words" Mark said "but yeah I guess so"

"I am not using her as bait" Robert said angrily "I cant put her in danger like that"

"Listen man, I'm not trying to upset you" Mark said "but you want him out of your lives and I'm offering a suggestion"

"I know you are just trying to help" Robert said "but I can't believe you would suggest putting April in danger like that"

"She wouldn't really be in any real danger" Mark said "the police would be right there"

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Robert said "we need a plan that doesn't involve using April as bait"

"Well I don't think you are going to think of anything else" Mark said "just think about it"

"Hey guys what are you talking about" Lexie asked, walking into the room

"Hey babe" Mark said getting up to kiss her "we could use your opinion on something actually"

"What's up?" Lexie asked

"Well I came up with this plan to catch Craig and Robert doesn't like it" Mark said

"I will still not like it even if she agrees with you" Robert said

"What is this plan anyway?' Lexie asked

"I thought we should have April go somewhere alone, like the park." Mark explained "only she wouldn't actually be alone, we would have the cops watching her so if Craig attacked they could intervene"

"Well I can see why Robert doesn't want to go along with it" Lexie said "although it might be the only way to catch him"

"I can't believe you would want to put April in danger like this" Robert said "am I the only one who cares what happens to her"

"Of course we care what happens to her!" Lexie said "she's my best friend, but it isn't fair for her to have to worry about the fact that he could attack her anytime"

"Yeah man, it isn't fair to either of you" Mark said "you should be able to enjoy this time of your lives and he is ruining it for you"

"I'm sorry" Robert said "I shouldn't have said you don't care about her, I just don't like the idea of putting her in danger"

"I know you don't" Lexie said "I don't either but it might be the only way to get him"

"Why don't we just ask April and see what she thinks of it" Mark suggested

"Ok" Robert said sighing "but if she feels uncomfortable at all than no one is going to try to talk her into it ok?"

"Of course not" Mark agreed, Lexie nodding next to him

"I will go and look for her" Lexie said

About 5 minutes later, Lexie came back with April following right behind her. One look at her made Robert realize that they really did need Craig out of their lives. Robert could tell that April had not slept much last night, the dark circles under her eyes proof of that. Robert walked around his desk to give April a hug, suddenly feeling the need to make her feel safe. She relaxed into his arms for a moment, and then asked what was going on.

"Well Mark had an idea and we wanted to run it by you" Robert answered leading April over to his chair and helping her sit down

"Oh really" April said "what kind of idea is it?

"It's an idea that would hopefully get Craig out of your live for good" Mark said

"That would be great" April said "but how could we do that"

"Well we set it up so that he thinks you are out by yourself somewhere" Mark explained "but really the cops are watching and ready to intervene at any time"

"If you don't want to do it just say so" Robert said, standing behind April "we can figure something else out"

"As much as I don't want to do it, I think it might be the only way" April said "and if the cops are watching then at least I would be safe"

"Are you sure about this sweetie" Robert asked "I personally hate the idea of you being bait"

"I know you do" April said "and I love you for it, but I hate knowing that he is out there, watching me"

"We could go too and make sure nothing happened" Lexie said

"I don't know if that would be a good idea" April said "he knows what you guys look like"

"There is absolutely no way I am not going to be there too" Robert said

"I should have known you would say something like that" April said "why don't you call Charlie and see if he will even go along with this plan"

Robert called Charlie later that day to ask him about the plan, part of him hoping that Charlie wouldn't agree to it. Charlie actually thought it was a good idea and agreed to help them out by getting a few other officers to help. By the time they had hung up Robert and Charlie had decided to try the plan out that weekend. Robert put the phone down, still feeling uneasy about this plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

The day that Robert had been dreading was finally here. He still couldn't believe that he had ever agreed to Marks crazy plan to catch Craig, but today was the day that they were going to do it. Robert looked across the table at April and noticed that she was just staring at her breakfast. He was really worried that this was a bad idea and seeing her now didn't do much to ease his worrying.

"Hey sweetheart" Robert said, making April jolt in surprise "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure honey" April said, trying to smile reassuringly at him "I want him out of our lives"

"I know so do I" Robert agreed "I just wish there was something else we could do, something that I could take care of without putting you in danger"

"Don't worry about me" April said "the cops will be there, and you will be there too"

"Of course I will" Robert said "I even asked Arizona to cover for me so that there would be no chance of me getting paged"

"Ok good" April said, before Robert could say anything else the doorbell rang

"I bet that is Mark and Lexie" April said, smiling as Robert went to answer the door

"Hey you guys" Robert said "we knew it would be you"

"Of course it's us" Mark said as they followed Robert into the kitchen where April was "you didn't actually think we wouldn't be coming too did you?"

"That's really nice of you guys" April said, giving Lexie a hug

"We just want to make sure nothing happens to you" Lexie said "are you okay April, you seem a little pale"

"I'm fine" April said as Robert turned to look at her "I guess I am just a little nervous"

"Maybe we should just forget this" Robert said "I think its too much stress for you"

"No lets just get it over with, I will feel better when it's over" April said

"Ok if you are sure" Robert said uneasily "let me just call Charlie and make sure everyone is set to go"

Robert called Charlie and let him know that they were ready to head over to the park. Charlie told him that they would go over and get in place and to give them about a half an hour to get ready. After he hung up they all decided that since Mark and Lexie were going to come along it might look more convincing if April and Lexie acted like they were going to the park to take a walk. They would get to the point in the park that the cops would be watching and April would say that she needed to sit for awhile and for Lexie to go on ahead and come back for her. Robert and Mark were going to leave the house before the girls and act like they were going into the hospital to work, but they would actually drive to the park and hide out. Robert asked Mark and Lexie if they would mind giving him a minute alone with April before they left. Mark and Lexie went into the living room to give the couple some privacy.

"What's wrong honey?" April asked as Robert wrapped her into a hug

"I just wanted to hold you for a minute before we go through with this" Robert said, putting a hand on her 6 month pregnant belly

"You really are worried aren't you" April said leaning against him

"Of course I am worried" Robert said, kissing her forehead "I just hate this plan and I hate putting you in danger"

"I know you do" April said "but the cops are going to be right there and you will be close by"

"Yes I will" Robert said "and I wont let that creep put a finger on you"

"Well then see there is nothing for you to worry about" April said, leaning up to give him a kiss

Robert just held April for another minute not saying anything. He could pretend not to worry anymore if that would somehow make her feel better. He just hoped that this plan of theirs worked out exactly the way they wanted it too and that Craig would be out of their lives be the time the day was over.

Robert and Mark left the house about 5 minutes before the girls, talking about going into the hospital just in case Craig was watching and could hear them. Next the girls left and April couldn't help but look around nervously wondering if Craig was watching them. The ride to the park felt like it was hours long instead of only the 10 minutes it really was. Lexie made sure to park her car in the lot that was closest to the spot where April was going to stop. There were no other cars in the parking lot since Mark and Robert had parked in a different lot. As April and Lexie started walking towards the spot the cops were watching they noticed another car pull into the lot slowly. April felt her pulse quicken at the sight of the car, somehow knowing that it was Craig who had pulled in. As they were walking along both April and Lexie tried to keep up a conversation and not show how nervous they were. After about 5 minutes the bench that April was supposed to stop at came into few.

"I'm feeling a little tired Lex" April said stopping in front of the bench "I think I may stop and rest, why don't you go on ahead and come back for me"

"Are you sure?" Lexie said, using the line they had rehearsed, but still half serious

"Yeah, I will be fine" April said reassuringly, sitting down on the bench

"OK I will be back in like 15 minutes" Lexie said turning to walk up the path they had been on

Lexie walked little ways up the path then went into the trees and hid with Mark and Robert. She could tell that they were as nervous as she was. They only had to wait about 2 minutes until they noticed a man walking up the path toward April. April had noticed the man too and coughed twice, using the signal they had all agreed on that would let everyone else know that it was in fact Craig. Robert tensed up when he saw Craig head over to April and sit down next to her. Mark noticed how Robert looked and got ready to hold him back if he needed too.

"Well, well if it isn't the perfect little April Kepner" Craig said "I have been waiting for a chance to get you alone for awhile now"

"Why have you been following me?" April asked

"I thought that would be obvious by now" Craig said, running a hand down her arm "you belong to me; I just wish you would realize that"

"I do not belong to you Craig" April said jerking away from him "I never have"

"I don't want to have to hurt you April" Craig said, getting angry "just come with me and I wont have to"

"I will never go anywhere with you" April said standing up "I love my husband, just leave us alone"

April turned to walk away, knowing he wouldn't let her get far. She braced herself for what she knew was coming next and was unsurprised when she felt his fist connect with her face. Robert felt anger flow through his body as he tried to run over to them, Mark holding him back. The cops jumped out from where they were hiding and grabbed Craig before he could do anymore to April. Mark let go of Robert and moved out of the way to avoid the hit he knew would be coming from him.

"What the hell" Robert said "why would you hold me back"

"Because the cops needed to get him" Mark said "if you would have ran over an attacked him they may have had to arrest you too"

Robert only scowled at Mark, still angry with him but more worried about April at the moment. He ran over to her, Lexie already there checking out April's eye which was definitely going to be black. Robert wrapped April into his arms and held her close. He could feel April sobbing into his chest, and he just held her tight stroking her hair.

"'I'm so sorry he hit you baby" Robert said "I should have came over here before he could"

"Its okay honey" April said trying to stop her tears and calm herself down "I am glad you didn't come over, I knew he was going to hit me"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked giving her a confused look

"Well I knew in order for the cops to be able to arrest him, he would need to actually attack me somehow" April explained "so I was trying to make him mad so that he would, now I can get a restraining order"

"Good thinking" Mark said appreciatively "and Robert I am really sorry about holding you back"

"I can't believe you were trying to make him attack you" Robert said obviously upset by it

"Well I didn't really want to get hit of course" April said "but I knew that the cops were right there and would stop it before anything got out of hand"

"I'm just glad nothing else happened to you" Lexie said "I almost couldn't make myself leave you sitting there"

"I am just glad the whole thing is over" April said, turning to Robert she asked "you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course I'm not sweetie" Robert said sighing "I just hate to see someone hit you and not do anything about it"

"I know it must have been hard for you" April said reaching up to rub the back of her hand across his cheek "but its better that you didn't come over and that the cops took care of it"

"You're right" Robert said "Mark I forgive you for holding me back. Oh and sorry for trying to hit you"

"No problem man" Mark said "honestly if I was in you position, I would have tried to hit you too"

"Mark we had better get going" Lexie said looking at her watch "you have that surgery this afternoon, and I was going to scrub in with Bailey on one of her surgeries later"

"Thank you guys so much for everything" April said, giving Mark and Lexie each a hug "I will see you later at the hospital"

"Bye guys, thanks for helping" Robert said

After saying goodbye to Mark and Lexie, April and Robert headed to their car. They had to go into the police station and get things settled with Charlie. He had told them that they wouldn't have to see Craig, but that April would need to come in to file for a restraining order. By the time it was all over and done with, April was exhausted. Robert noticed how tired she looked and was immediately concerned, today had been very stressful for everyone but especially for April.

"I think I should take you home baby" Robert said as he pulled out of the parking lot of the police station

"No that's okay honey" April said "I am supposed to be there this evening anyway"

"You need to lie down for a while" Robert insisted "it's been a long, stressful day"

"Well how about it I lay down in one of the on call rooms for a while?" April asked "I really don't want to go home alone right now"

"I wish I could stay home with you for a while" Robert said, sighing "but I have to be there in an hour for my surgery"

"That's okay honey" April said "I don't mind taking a nap in the on call room; I still have a few hours until I need to be working"

"Ok, ok as long as you promise to get some rest" Robert said "I'm just afraid that today was too much stress for you"

"You worry too much, but I love you for it" April said smiling at Robert

"I love you too baby" Robert said squeezing her hand

Robert drove them both to the hospital and walked April to one of the on call rooms. After making sure she was settled in, he went and got busy with his surgery. April kept her promise and took a nice long nap before going to get busy in the ER. As April was on her way down to the on call room she couldn't shake the dizziness that had suddenly come over her. She saw Lexie and Jackson standing at the nurse's station in the ER and started walking toward them. Suddenly everything started spinning, her vision was blurry, and her ears were ringing. April could hear Jackson and Lexie call out to her, and the last thing she remembered was Jackson catching her before she hit the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Jackson went through the pediatric floor in a frenzy looking for Robert. After he had caught April, he and Lexie had snapped into action. They had taken her to a room in the ER and Lexie had paged OB and kicked him out of the room with instructions to find Robert. Jackson was really worried for them, he knew all that had been going on lately and he really hoped nothing else bad was going to happen to them. After searching for Robert in his office and the on call room, Jackson was starting to think that maybe Robert was in surgery. Just as he was about to give up and go back downstairs he saw Robert getting off the elevator.

"Dr. Stark!" Jackson said, rushing over to him "can I talk to you for a minute"

"What is it Dr. Avery?" Robert asked, scowling slightly "did you mess something up?"

"No I didn't!" Jackson said, getting offended "I need to tell you something important about April"

"What is it?" Robert asked worriedly "is she okay?"

"I'm really not sure, she was walking over to me and Lexie" Jackson answered "and she kind of stopped and looked like she was really dizzy. Lexie and I went rushing over to her and I was able to catch her before she hit the ground"

"Oh no" Robert said, hitting the button on the elevator "I was afraid something like this was going to happen, I knew there was too much stress on her lately"

"When I left to find you, Lexie was paging OB to come down and look at her" Jackson said as he and Robert stepped onto the elevator

By the time Robert and Jackson got down to the ER Mark had also found out about April and was standing by the elevator waiting for them.

"I just talked to Lexie" Mark said without greeting them "she said April and the baby are going to be fine and for you not to worry"

"Damnit!" Robert said, slamming his fist down on the counter of the nurses station "why does everyone always tell me not to worry, obviously I should!"

"Calm down Robert" Mark said "she is going to be fine, I know your upset but you need to calm down before you go in there"

"You know I never wanted her to go to that park today" Robert said, not listening to Mark "I knew it was too much stress for her, I should have never let you guys talk me into it"

"I know you were against it" Mark said "but if it gets Craig to back off and leave her alone isn't it worth it?"

"How could you say that" Robert said angrily "with her lying in a damn hospital bed"

"Because she is fine" Mark said grabbing Roberts shoulders "and think of what could have happened if Craig had got a hold of her again"

"Your right" Robert said sighing "I know you are, I'm sorry I guess I just needed to vent a little"

"Its okay man" Mark said "you've been under a lot of stress yourself. Now why don't we go in and see April"

Robert and Mark walked into the room where April was, which just happened to be the same room she had been in before. Robert was relieved to see that April was sitting up in the bed talking to Lexie and that she looked fine for the most part.

"Hey sweetheart" Robert said going over to the bed and kissing April "you sure gave me a huge scare"

"Oh I'm sorry" April said looking guilty "I didn't mean for you to be worried"

"You don't have to apologize" Robert said laughing "none of this is your fault. So what exactly did the doc from OB say?"

"She said my blood pressure is a little high, and that was why I was so dizzy before I passed out" April explained "she said its not that unusual for pregnant women to have a problem with high blood pressure, especially someone with a job like mine"

"Well did she say what we can do to lower it?" Robert asked "did she seem really concerned about it?"

"She said that I had to take a week off of work and rest at home, with no stress" April said "then I need to come in and let her look me over to see if I can come back to work, but even if I do it will probably have to be fewer hours"

"She also said that while she's at home resting she needs to actually be resting" Lexie chimed in "no housework or heavy lifting or anything like that"

"Well that's good" Robert said "those are easy things for us to do, I can take care of all of the work at home and you can rest and get that blood pressure down"

"If I wasn't so tire I would be more disappointed about not working for a week" April said "but a whole week of sleeping as much as I want sounds pretty good right now"

"Yes it does" Mark agreed "you know I should see if my blood pressure is high too"

"Stop being ridiculous" Lexie laughing, hitting Mark playfully

"When do you get to go home?" Robert asked

"We can actually go now" April said "I just wasn't sure if you could leave yet or if I should find another ride home"

"Of course I can take you home" Robert said "I do have another surgery in about 4 hours, but I will take you home and get you settled in then come back"

Robert and April said their goodbyes to Mark and Lexie and headed for home. They were feeling pretty good despite what had happened. Both were happy at the though that Craig was out of their lives and that they could now concentrate on the baby and getting their lives ready for the big change that would come with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Robert was sitting in his office going over some of the paper work on his desk. He was having a hard time concentrating, all he could think of was the surgery that he had done that morning. Everything had been going fine when all of a sudden the kid hat flat lined and they hadn't been able to get him back. It had been completely unexpected and after he had informed the shell shocked parents he had holed up in his office and not spoken to anyone all day. April who had been busy down in the pit all day and hadn't heard about his surgery came in to his office with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey" April said "I had such a good day, but I'm excited it's over so we can go to out first Lamaze class"

"Do we have to go tonight" Robert asked barely looking up from his papers "I'm kind of busy"

"Busy?" April asked "but we have had this planned for like a month, it was your idea"

"Yeah well something came up and I can't go" Robert said, more harsh than he meant to be

"I don't understand what I did to upset you" April said close to tears

"Of course you don't" Robert said "just go to the class with Lexie, I will see you later"

"Fine" April said "maybe Lexie can just be in the delivery room with me too"

Robert sighed as he watched her storm out of the room. He put his head in his hands feeling like a total jerk. He couldn't believe he had taken all of his frustration out on April, she had only been excited about preparing for the birth of their baby and he had snapped at her. He picked up his phone and tried to call her but was meant with the sound of her voice mail.

April and Lexie were sitting on the floor of the Lamaze classroom, April between Lexies legs, when Robert came up to the doorway of the room. He watched for a minute until Lexie feeling someone's eyes on her back turned to see him. She shot him an evil glare and told April that she would be right back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lexie asked when she got into the hallway "I can't believe you would upset her like that"

"I know, I know" Robert said "believe me I have been beating myself up about it since it happened"

"Oh well I'm so sorry" Lexie said still angry "but I have been comforting your wife for you so forgive me for not feeling to bad for you"

"Ok Lexie I know I was a jerk" Robert said "that's why I came, I wanted to make it up to her"

"She was really hurt" Lexie said "she doesn't understand what you were so mad about"

"I know" Robert said "its no excuse but I had a really bad day; I lost a kid on the table"

"Your right that isn't a good excuse" Lexie said "April didn't have anything to do with any of that, and if you would have told her I'm sure she would have been very understanding"

"Of course she would have" Robert agreed "just let me go in okay, I promise not to upset her anymore"

"Fine" Lexie said "but if I hear that you did upset her anymore I will sick Mark on you"

"Thanks Lexie" Robert said

Robert walked quietly into the classroom and sat down behind April, pulling her back against him so that her back was resting against her chest. She turned around surprised and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. He kissed her forehead and whispered an apology, knowing that he would have more explaining to do after their class was over. After going over some breathing exercises and watching a video all about the miracle of birthing the class was finally over and Robert helped April to her feet.

"April sweetheart I am so sorry" Robert said "I know I was a complete and total jerk"

"Yes you were" April agreed "I don't understand what I did to make you so upset"

"You didn't do anything baby" Robert said pulling her into a hug "I had a really bad day, I lost a boy on the table today"

"I'm really sorry about that" April said "but you have lost patients before and didn't act like that, what made this one different?"

"It was just totally unexpected, it was supposed to be a simple operation and we just lost him and couldn't bring him back" Robert explained "and then I had to tell the parents which was just awful, they were heartbroken"

"That's terrible honey" April said "I'm sorry"

"Its still no excuse for how I treated you" Robert said "I guess it just made me think of how I would feel if that had been our child"

"Oh honey" April said "no wonder you were upset"

"I know but I promise never to act that way to you again" Robert said "I was a jerk"

"I forgive you honey" April said as they got to the car, Robert helping April into the passenger side "but good luck with Lexie, she was pretty angry with you"

"Yeah I could tell" Robert said laughing as he got into the car, turning to give April a kiss before driving them home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

April stood in the trauma center looking around tiredly. She couldn't believe she was already only two weeks from her due date. Robert had been practically begging her to go on maternity leave and rest for the remainder of her pregnancy but she just couldn't stand the thought of sitting around at home all day. It had been a very busy day and she was glad that she was meeting Robert for lunch in about an hour. After looking around and noticing that they were in the middle of a lull, April decided to go and rest in one of the on call rooms. Just as she was passing the emergency exit that led to the basement, some one grabbed her and pulled her in.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Robert looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time, and then looked up to see if April was coming yet. She was supposed to be down to meet him almost an hour ago and he was starting to worry. Right as he was getting up he noticed Alex Karev walking into the cafeteria and he signaled for him to come over.

"Hey Karev" Robert said "have you seen April recently?"

"Not for awhile" Karev answered "but I heard that a big trauma came in so she is probably busy"

Robert scowled at that "two weeks from her due date and she's running around the trauma center"

"Well I doubt she is doing to much running" Alex joked, his laughter cut short by the look on Roberts face

Just before Robert could snap back at Alex, Owen Hunt walked up to them.

"Hey Dr. Karev, Dr. Stark" Owen greeted them

"Is April coming down now?" Robert asked, not even bothering to greet him back

"I thought she came down about an hour ago" Owen said looking confused "I haven't seen her since before that last trauma came in"

"You mean she wasn't helping you with it?" Robert asked "then where the heck is she"

"Calm down man" Alex said "she probably just fell asleep in an on call room or something"

Robert didn't hear all of that since he was already on his way toward the elevators. Alex and Owen looked at each other for a second and turned to follow him. They caught up to him at the elevators and as all three stepped inside Robert hit the button to take them up to the floor that the trauma center was on.

"Dude what is up with you" Alex asked

"What do you mean what is up with me!" Robert practically yelled "my wife is missing and you are asking me that!"

"You don't know that she is missing" Owen said calmly, stopping Alex from snapping back at Robert "have you tried paging her yet?"

"Of course I have" Robert said as they got out of the elevator rushing to the trauma center "I paged her a few times when she didn't come down for lunch but she never answered"

"Okay well we will find her" Owen said "let's split up and check all of the on call rooms on this floor and then meet back by the elevators"

Robert nodded and then rushed off in the opposite direction of the other two. Alex and Owen shared a look and then each headed in their own direction. Alex couldn't help but think that this was all a little too much considering they didn't even know if she was missing yet. As he was about to get to one of the on call rooms, Alex noticed a small amount of blood by the door that lead to a stair case to the basement. He couldn't explain why this made him stop in his tracks. It wasn't a large amount, barely even there, but he couldn't help but feel a slight panic over come hit when he looked at it. After a moment of hesitation he threw the door open and headed down the flights of stairs until he got to the basement of the hospital. Trying to be as quiet as possible he strained his ears to listen for any clue that there was someone down there. Just as he was about to give up and head back up to see if they had found April, he heard a noise that sounded like a women crying. Alex started moving further into the basement as quietly as he could and that's when he heard a voice that he was sure belonged to April.

"Please Craig just let me go" April said "someone will notice I am gone and come looking, just get away now before they find you"

"Shut up April" Craig bit back at her "I'm not that stupid, the second I turn my back you will be on the phone to the police"

"No I won't" April said "I promise, I will just let you leave and we can both go on with our lives"

"I don't think so honey" Craig said, running his had down the side of her face "besides if I can't have you then no one can"

"Craig I told you we just weren't meant to be" April said "I am sure there is someone else out there who could love you the way you want me too"

Craig looked at April with fury in his eyes before lifting his hand and smacking her across the face. Alex, who had been watching the whole thing, was about to go in and beat this guy to the ground. He stopped himself from being noticed just in time when he saw that Craig had a gun in his hand. Alex watched, horrified as he pointed it at April.

"Now listen to me" Craig said to a trembling April "you and I are going to be together, and don't even say anything about that husband of yours because I am going to take care of that"

"Please don't hurt him" April begged "I will do whatever you want"

"That's more like it" Craig said

Craig turned his back from April for a minute to check something on his phone, and Alex noticed that April was clenching her fists as if in pain. When he looked at her face he noticed that she was biting down on her lips as if to stop herself from crying out. Craig turned back around just in time to notice her face and started laughing

"Cant even handle a little slap across the face" Craig taunted "maybe I should show you what pain really feels like"

"I think I am in labor you jerk" April said before she could stop herself

Craig took a step back from her and looked like he wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Alex stared at them from his hiding spot, he wasn't sure what to do either but he knew that he had to do something.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Alex stood in there staring at April and Craig for a moment before he remembered something he had seen by the stairs in the basement. He quickly ran back and grabbed the duct tape he had seen. Being as quiet as possible Alex made his way back to where he had been watching from before. April was trying to convince Craig that he would have to take her back upstairs so that she could deliver the baby, but he wasn't listening. Craig was too busy trying to figure out a way to get them out of this hospital so that he could take her to a different one. As soon as Alex noticed that Craig was preoccupied, he ran over to them and punched Craig in the face. He heard April make a startled noise when she saw Craig go down, and then noticed the relief on her face when she saw that it was just him.

"Oh Alex" April said "thank god, I didn't think anyone would find me!"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, as he quickly taped Craig's hands and feet together

"I think so" April answered "although I have been having contractions"

"How far apart?' Alex asked

"Ten minutes" April answered "still plenty of time"

"Good lets get you upstairs before your husband has a heart attack" Alex said, helping her through the basement

While all this was happening in the basement, Robert and Owen were still searching for April. Even Owen had to admit that it was worrisome that they still couldn't find her. Robert was getting more panicked by the second and it didn't help when Alex didn't meet back up with them.

"I don't understand where he is!" Robert said "you don't think he would ditch out on us do you?"

"No" Owen said "he may act like a jerk but he is ultimately a good guy"

"I think we need to alert security" Robert said, getting out his phone "something is definitely not right"

It only took the security guards about five minutes to get over to the trauma unit. They asked a lot of questions that were frustrating Robert. He wanted them to find April, not ask the same questions over and over. After the security guards got to work it took about ten minutes until one of them noticed the blood by the doorway to the basement stairs. Just as the guards were opening the door, Alex and April came rushing out.

"We need a chair, got a women in labor here" Alex ordered to the guards "the man who tried to abduct her is in the basement taped up"

Robert and Owen, who had heard Alex's voice, came running over. Robert came over to April and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. He then helped her to sit down in the wheelchair that one of the security guards had brought over to them. He looked her over, making sure that she was okay and listened as her and Alex filled them in on what had happened.

"Are you really in labor?" Robert asked

"Yes I am" April said "contractions are ten minutes apart, and my water just broke on the way up here"

"Ok wow" Robert said "I guess I better get you up to OB, Owen could you page Robbins and tell her I need her to cover my surgery?"

"Of course" Owen answered "good luck guys"

On the way up to OB, April insisted that Robert page Mark and Lexie, but as they got off the elevator in OB, Lexie was already there waiting for them.

"How did you know to be here?" April asked, surprised to see her friend

"I didn't" Lexie said "I was checking on a post op c-section and heard one of the nurses say that Dr. Hunt called and told them you were on the way up"

Lexie followed Robert and April back into the delivery room as April had asked her to be present when the baby was born. Many hours later and after much screaming and lots of tears; Sophie Marie Stark was born. Both April and Robert fell immediately in love with her and proudly introduced her to all of their friends. On the day that April and Sophie were released from the hospital, they found out that Craig was in custody and would remain so for a very long time. April was very relieved to be able to enjoy her life with her wonderful husband and her beautiful daughter without the worry of Craig constantly on her mind.

**That's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
